


Friends With The Big Girls

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Recording, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Emma and Jessie; two teens aged 15 and 13 have had their eyes on this cute little girl for a while now. They desire to fuck the innocence out of her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Original Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Kudos: 21





	Friends With The Big Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Ellie age 10
> 
> Emma age 15
> 
> Jessie age 13

Emma and Jessie and two horny teenagers looking for a good hookup. They used to take turns on this older lady in her late 40s who wasn't satisfied with her husband so she turned to these two and had the best sex she's had in years. 

At the time the two teens were still pretty inexperienced but the older lady was able to teach them the ropes of how to have a good fuck. Sadly she had to move away and left the two girls to find others to satisfy their needs.

Although the two girls enjoyed their time with the older woman; when they first had sex with an 11-year-old they were shaking. It was the best thing they've ever felt in a while even better than the milf they fucked.

Neither of them knew they had a thing for such naive and innocent girls until they fucked her. Now they have their eyes on this cute 10-year-old with light brown hair and pretty blue eyes named Ellie.

She was new to the neighborhood and ready for the picking. They managed to befriend her and gain her trust, they made her promise not to tell anyone else of their friendship; knowing it would be the end for them if anyone else knew.

Today they were planning to take turns using her. They found a run-down abandoned house where they could take turns without having to worry about being caught. Emma dyed her hair a bright pink and put on lots of makeup; her favorite style was gothic makeup. Her nails were painted black, she wore black lipstick and put on some eye shadow.

Her friend Emma was lighter on the makeup; she was half white and half afro-American. She had dark brown short curly hair and wore simple lipgloss and a little bit of eye-liner. 

They were headed to meet up with Ellie at her house. They went to the back and knocked on her the fence. One second later Ellie popped her head over the fence and saw her two older friends.

“Hey there, you ready to have some fun at our secret hideout.” Emma greeted her.

“Mm-hmm, just let me tell my mom first.”

“Oh, no no it's okay we already asked her and she said yes.” Jessie was quick to jump in.

“Oh okay, ” Ellie disappeared behind the fence and came out through the gate. She was clad in a cute pink shirt with a rainbow in the middle and some pants shorts. They each took one of Ellie’s hands and walked out together to the place.

Their walk wasn't too long but on a hot sweltering summer’s day, it felt a lot longer than it was. They got to the abandoned house and went to the backyard. The metal chain-link fence surrounding the old home was rusty from the erosion. They hoisted Ellie over to the other side and climbed over.

They had decided to take turns in the backyard because of the big tree that overshadowed the backyard. 

“Woah, that's a big tree.” Ellie gawked at it in amazement. 

“It is,” Jessie found a spot in the long grass; she set down her backpack she www carrying and pulled out a blanket. She set it down on the grass.

“Oh, are we having a picnic?” The young girl asked innocently. Emma and Jessie shared a glance and both subtly smirked.

“Yeah, you could say that, come on.” Though they didn't bring any food they did have something else she could eat if she was that hungry.

Emma led Ellie over to Jessie and the blanket. Both the teens had the same thought in mind. They pushed Ellie down to her knees. Emma unzips her pants, her dick quickly hardening from all of the filthy thoughts in her mind.

"Umm..." Emma's dick came near Ellie's face, if she were to push out her lips she'd be able to kiss it. It smelled kinda funny but not bad per se; she could feel something itchy down in her no-no area. Ellie rubbed her thighs together to try and relative the itch. 

"Oh, she must horny," Emma remarked happily, this would make it easier to convince the naive girl. Ellie looked up at both of them, Jessie had her very big pee-pee out and was rubbing it with her hand; she also had her phone out recording this whole ordeal. 

"You're hungry right?" Emma asked her, "Yeah..."

"Well, if you play with my pee-pee you'll get a very yummy treat," Ellie seemed unsure but nodded understandingly and wrapped her tiny hand around Emma's dick. She moaned feeling the soft tiny hands make contact with her little friend; she had half the mind to take the little girl's head and face fuck her. Ellie now used two hands to stroke the massive member. It felt good but not enough to get her off.

"Try sucking on it, you'll get the yummy stuff faster that way." it sounded nasty; putting her mouth on her friend’s penis but if she says so. Her tiny mouth struggles to take on the teenager.

“Ohh yeah,” the girl's mouth feels amazing she loves how she can barely fit the head inside her mouth. Ellie’s tongue explored curiously around Emma’s throbbing tip, it didn't nasty as she thought it would she likes the taste actually. Jessie shudders while stroking herself faster; she can't wait to have the girl's lips wrapped around her and feed her cum. Emma had her eyes closed; she grabbed the back of Ellie's head and forced her to take more of her. Much to their surprise, Ellie was able to take more of Emma and she was quite big for her age. Her dick was at least 5.7 inches.

Emma could already feel herself about to cum down the girl's throat, her lips were just too soft and warm.

"Nngh...i-its coming..."

"Fuck this is so hot..." Jessie was regretting not bringing a tripod; she struggled to keep the phone still, how could she? Emma was gonna feed this little girl her cum. Drool and spit spilled from the side of Ellie's mouth, she slurped at the dick belonging to her "friend." With pleasured grunts, Emma came inside Ellie's mouth. Ellie felt something warm and sticky pour into her mouth, she didn't know what it was but she knew it tasted good and she wanted more. 

"That's a good girl, drink my cum." Emma called it cum.

Emma took a second to catch her breath; she pulled out and shot one last stream of cum on Ellie's face; her dick going soft. Ellie used her tiny fingers to scoop up the extra cum and licked her fingers clean. It was a very erotic sight that made Emma's dick hard again. Ellie didn't know what to think about what just happened, but she did know that the white sticky stuff Emma called cum was really good and that her no-no area was feeling really itchy.

"Fuck, my turn now." She handed her phone to Emma and took her place over Ellie who was still on her knees. Her dick came face to face with Ellie's mouth; wordlessly Ellie took the head into her mouth and slurped on it. Jessie's jaw fell open from the mind-blowing feeling. Ellie did the same thing she did to Emma she wanted more cum and she was going to get it. Jessie lasted as long as Emma did; blowing her load into the young girl. Ellie happily swallowed it but her tiny jaws held her back. Cum spilled from her the sides of her lips and dripped down to her shirt.

She licked up the mess; by now Ellie was feeling super horny and really needed to do something about her aching soaked pussy. Luckily for her older friends thought the same. Giving the phone back to Jessie; Emma gently pushed the blue-eyed girl onto her back. She stripped herself looking down at her prey. Ellie was rubbing her thighs together unable to take the burning pleasure building up in her pelvis. She saw Emma's breasts and thought they were the prettiest things she's ever seen. Emma caught her staring and laughed making them jiggle.

"Never seen boobs before?" Ellie shook her had still mesmerized by the mounds. Emma took this moment to help her undress; now that they were both fully naked the real fun could begin. Ellie didn't have any boobs yet but she did have cute perky nipples. 

"I'm gonna make you feel really good okay? It's gonna hurt a little bit though but your a big girl right?" Ellie nodded.

Emma rocked her hips forward burying her head into the small and tight slit. Ellie mewled in pain at the intruder but Emma was quick to comfort her.

"Shh Shh it's okay it'll only hurt a little bit," Emma was sure it would've been impossible to enter her without any sort of lubrication but she was confident that the wetness of Ellie's pussy would be enough. She went in deeper and deeper until she was fully inside the young girl. Emma whimpered in pain but just as Emma said it started to feel really good. Soon her whimpers of pain turned into lust-filled cries. Hearing this, Emma was now able to go at her own pace. She really started to fuck her now she rammed her dick hard into Ellie causing her to make a cute but lewd expression.

Ellie could feel a burning sensation in her pelvis area and her stomach began to contract. Emma could feel it too she was going to cum, her very first orgasm. Ellie cried out, her tiny toes curled up and her already tight pussy clenched down on Emma's meaty dick.

"Oh Fuck, I think she just came." Jessie zoomed in on her phone where the two girls were connected. She got a good look of Emma's cock disappearing in Ellie's snatch; she couldn't wait for her turn. She noticed how Emma was getting sloppy with her thrusts; she was gonna cum too. Emma could feel it; the familiar sensation of orgasm was approaching her. the last thing that set it off was Ellie's second sudden orgasm. Her pussy choked Emma's dick squeezing it for its potent cum.

"Mmm..." Emma's face fell into the crook of the young girl's neck as she dumped her load into Ellie filling her illegal womb up with her seed. She felt the warm sticky cum enter her, it felt weird at first but just like Emma said it would feel good she orgasmed a third time feeling the cum slosh in her. Emma slid out of her; her dick was limp but treated to harden again when she saw her spunk leak out of the tiny hole but what really sealed the deal was when Ellie scooped the cum leaking out of her and ate it. It left Jessie and Emma wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, she just ate my load leaking out of her pussy."

"Fuuuck, I don't think I can take it anymore," Jessie threw Emma her phone and pushed her out of the way. She hurriedly inserted herself inside, Jessie was sloppy and animal-like with her pounding. She wanted to see Ellie eat her cum while it was leaking from her pretty little fuck hole. She kept those images playing in her mind enhancing the pleasure she was feeling. Ellie saw the stars flying past her eyes she had never felt this good before and never wanted it to end. Ever. The cum from Emma made it easier for Jessie to slide in and out of her. She penetrated the cervix and dumped her load into the womb moaning out loud in the process.

She pulled out and saw Ellie once again scooping the cum out and eating it. She was definitely a keeper.

_**THE END.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
